


Extra Arrangements

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Anal, Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Double Penetration, Fingering, Group Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lile makes a social call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Arrangements

“I still cannot believe that we are doing this,” the Altmer next to her sighed wearily. Lile, bent over an alchemy table, and not in the way she usually was, stoppered the potion bottle she had just filled and regarded him with a glare.   
  
“You’re the one who gave me the locations of your other squad members,” she said pointedly. “Besides, when Tarindil invited us to tea, you jumped at the chance to see another mer again, didn’t you?”   
  
“You have had me trawling around caves and cities full of hulking, filthy Nords in full Thalmor regalia!” he protested. “Perhaps I have not always gotten along with Tarindil, but the idea of seeing one of my own kind again…!”  
  
“You insisted on wearing the damned robes, you uptight mer,” Lile said crossly.   
  
“Tarindil would understand,” Narimian muttered.   
  
“Then don’t complain about us taking some time off to go visit him,” she stated.  
  
“If you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart, perhaps I would not complain!” he said. “You’re visiting because he promised proper High Rock tea and you like riding him.”   
  
“Tea and sex happen to be the national past-times of High Rock,” she informed him with a sniff.   
  
“Are you two done bickering in here?” Tarindil asked casually, smirking as he leant against the doorpost. “Because I believe the tea is properly brewed now.”   
  
He eyed Lile with a smile, stripped out of her armour and dressed in simple blue robes and trousers. He hadn’t even realised the girl could wear heavy armour until she turned up at his door with a tired-looking Narimian in tow, fully armoured in impressive ebony that had been liberally sprinkled with enchantments.   
  
“Which means we can greet each other properly. I really must teach you proper High Rock manners,” Lile announced. Tarindil moved over to her, his face set in a smile less friendly this time.   
  
“You seem to forget that I come from the greatest culture in Tamriel,” he murmured, pressing her against the alchemy table. “We’ll observe your manners, but don’t forget whose are superior, Ms Victorieux.”   
  
Lile swallowed, slightly scared and aroused at the same time. Tarindil pulled away, escorting her into the sitting room of the Thalmor headquarters in Solitude. In the middle of the room sat three chairs and a small, lacquered table with a teapot and three cups on the top, the smooth, shiny wood covered by a linen cloth to protect it from the heat of the pot. A small jug of milk lay near the pot, and Lile sat, having washed from her travels, and put the potion down on the table. The label read ‘stamina’ but Tarindil knew it was more than that. Somehow, Narimian had persuaded the girl to start making aphrodisiacs for the Thalmor. Not for their copulation, but to use on prisoners. A mind clouded by lust and need was more likely to be one that opened up. Narimian took her left, and Tarindil grinned. He wondered how eventful these past few months had been for the mer. He certainly looked a great deal more tense. Maybe later, if Lile slept, he could be regaled with their travel tales.   
  
Tarindil sat down next to her, pouring her a cup of tea, which Lile took and inhaled deeply. Narimian accepted a cup, and for a few moments, there was peace. Tarindil quickly decided he couldn’t wait, and grinned at his fellow mer.  
  
“Narimian, how were your travels?” he asked, smirking, and was immediately treated to an eyeroll from his superior.   
  
“Auriel save me, must you ask?” he groused. “They have been eventful, have they not, Ms Victorieux?”  
  
“Oh? Do tell,” Tarindil encouraged, stirring his tea with a spoon and watching Lile take a tiny sip, a conspiratorial smile spreading across her face. Narimian shot the Breton a baleful glare and took a deep breath.

“Since I joined Lile’s side, we have trudged through more caves than I realised Skyrim even possessed, chased around enough bears to cover a dragon in their pelts, gone through cities where I have had tomatoes thrown at me, and the damned dragons!” he snarled. “Every cold mountain has a Divines-forsaken fiery lizard atop it. I had thought Solstheim was bad enough.”   
  
“If it bothers you so much, write to Justiciar Ancarion and get him to revoke your orders,” Lile said breezily.   
  
“Oh come, Narimian, there must be so many benefits to travelling with the Dragonborn!” Tarindil chuckled. “Oh yes, we know. We were made well aware, little Breton. When were you going to tell us that you breathe fire?”   
  
“I didn’t think it was that arousing. Besides, I spent much of our first meeting with somebody’s cock in my mouth,” she replied.   
  
“That is an excellent point, how willing are you to do that again?” Tarindil asked with a chuckle. Lile paused, teacup halfway to her mouth. After a moment, she took a large gulp, and put it down, regarding him curiously.   
  
“What exactly did you have in mind?” she enquired. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and when it opened, Marillion and Eramir walked through, taking down their hoods as they did so, and Lile heard Tarindil pulling up two more chairs. Oh, my.   
  
“I heard there was a party with a guaranteed chance of seeing our favourite little Manmer again,” Marillion chuckled. “Somebody should warn your parents how much you love submitting to the Dominion.”   
  
Lile blushed as Tarindil fetched two more cups, and Marillion brushed his fingers through her hair as he walked past. She almost purred, feeling Eramir’s fingers stroke her face. Marillion kissed her, and Narimian coughed.   
  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Marillion,” he ordered. “We’re taking tea first.”  
  
“Tea first, Lile later,” Marillion sighed. “Cruelty in spades. It’s why he’s the higher rank to us.”   
  
Lile giggled, drinking more of her tea as the other mer poured themselves a cup each. Narimian had already downed the whole of his, and was on his second. Lile watched him curiously. The hot water seemed to have almost no effect on him.   
  
“Dunmer father,” Eramir muttered, smiling, as he sipped his beverage. “It’s not a secret he wants spread too far.”   
  
Lile continued to drink as she felt three pairs of eyes on her – eyes full of want and lust. Perhaps it hadn’t been the most sensible idea to visit Tarindil. Sensible, it seemed, was not something she could go for, and her womanhood tingled at the memory of being laid naked across the table in front of all four of them. It was Marillion who stood first, Marillion, her favourite, both of them having set their cups down, and moved around the table to pick her up.   
  
“Marillion!” Narimian protested.   
  
“I’ve had my tea,” the insubordinate mer called back as he headed towards the bedroom. “If anyone wants to join me in unwrapping the main course, for the love of Mara do it before I do it alone.”   
  
He placed her down on the bed, and before Lile realised what was going on, six hands were caressing her, slowly undoing her robes and stripping them away from her. Somebody lit a fire, and drew the curtains, and locked the door, and as fingers ran through her red hair, a pair of hands helped her to shed her trousers. One of them kissed her, softly, but with a hint of teeth on her lip, and she moaned, feeling someone slip something around her wrists and bind them together gently. They’d pinned her down last time, but not with any other restraints, and soon forty fingers were gliding up and down her body, in her hair and over her breasts. She watched Marillion stripping out of his robes and bit her lip. Tarindil’s eyes widened, but he soon joined in, kicking off his boots and motioning for Eramir to get undressed. It was the first time Lile had seen either of them naked, and the play of pale scars and muscle on their skin caused her to lick her lips. Oh Dibella, praise her name.   
  
“We aren’t fucking her over the table, then,” Eramir commented.   
  
“The tea would be ruined,” Tarindil replied. “Not, of course, by Lile.”

Marillion ran fingers through his own hair and stepped forward as Narimian began stripping off, climbing onto the bed and straddling the girl. His cock pointed towards her mouth and she opened up, taking him in slowly. Tarindil rolled his eyes.   
  
“Divines, you couldn’t wait, could you?” he sighed. Marillion just smirked.  
  
“Oh, of course, because your patience with a piece of pretty Breton tail is boundless and never ending,” he chuckled. “Be realistic, Tarindil.” He broke off with a moan of delight as she lapped a stripe up his length, and sucked gently on the head. “Gods! I want to take you home and parade you to the other mer,” he admitted in a strangled gasp. Lile bucked in delight as somebody down below began to finger her gently, two slim digits that searched her body for the most sensitive part. Eramir, of course it was, and when he pressed gently against a swollen spot she whimpered, causing Marillion to grit his teeth and hold her head gently. His hips pressed into her, pushing more of himself into her mouth, and the Breton opened, sucking on him almost lovingly. Her lashes fluttered as Eramir rubbed her nub softly, and the moans she made affected Marillion, who rubbed her ear. It felt very good, and she had to remind herself to keep pleasuring Marillion as her breath came in steady pants of delight and her body became slick. Soon, the Altmer was fucking her mouth, not harshly, and making sure she could breathe, but she could tell he needed to get off, and soon. When he finally came after a minute or so more of her enthusiastic ministrations, he semi-filled her mouth, and then pulled out. Lile swallowed, and Marillion wiped her mouth clean, ruffling her hair playfully.   
  
“I’m not a pet!” she protested.   
  
“Oh yes you are,” Tarindil chuckled. “And you love it.”   
  
Any retort was washed away by the application of Eramir’s mouth to her slit. With a whimper, Lile found herself building up to an orgasm, egged on by the mer’s lithe, wet tongue. Both mer began caressing her body, rubbing her skin with large, warm palms and running their fingers up and down her until she squirmed. Marillion started to kiss her as Tarindil sucked on her breast, tongue teasing a hard nipple and causing the Breton to gasp helplessly. Marillion paused to hear her moan breathlessly, and gazed languidly at Narimian.   
  
“You can join in, you know,” he drawled.   
  
“Oh, may I?” Narimian asked sarcastically. “You all seem to be having so much fun.”   
  
“Unwind, you bastard,” Tarindil said with a chuckle. “Auriel knows you have to put up with our sweet Lile’s antics on a constant basis.”  
  
Eramir seemed very keen to get her off, she suddenly noticed, because his fingers were whisking in and out of her snatch hard enough to make her legs judder with the pleasure. His tongue was becoming incredibly attentive, and when she came, Lile’s cry was muffled by Marillion’s lips. As the Breton wound down, stuttering, the handsome elf smirked at her, and she blushed shyly. When Eramir pressed a finger into her anus, however, she stilled, and Narimian wound around Marillion and leant down to capture her mouth. The elf between her legs rubbed troll fat onto two of his fingers and began working them into her, as Tarindil pulled Marillion playfully from her. Somebody untied her, and Narimian hitched her onto his lap, placing her against his cock. The redhead moaned, hearing Eramir grunt in annoyance.   
  
“Don’t panic, oh methodical mer,” Tarindil told him, and Lile could hear the grin in his voice. “You have more of that fat left. Now lie down and you can share her with Narimian.”   
  
Lile felt a warm presence at her back, and then something pressing against her rear. She stilled. The mer over her grasped her hips firmly, sliding inside her. She arched into him, her arms around his shoulders, and Eramir slowly pressed his length into her ass, holding her tightly. The sensation was odd, more than she had ever believed, and she buried her head in Narimian’s neck. Eramir bucked gently, and, sensing her discomfort, Narimian timed his thrusts to match Eramir’s slow pace.

Lile had never felt so full, and it was good. Her fingernails dug into Narimian’s shoulders, and the Altmer’s thrusts roughened a little, spurred on by the slight pain. Eramir’s hips increased in speed. Tarindil caught the tiniest hint of a smirk as Narimian and Lile’s heads thudded down next to his, their lips locked together.   
  
Marillion sat up from his place on a nearby divan, having caught his breath, and watching the three writhing around on the bed. Lile raked her nails down Eramir’s leg, her own legs around Narimian’s waist. The mer above her grasped a handful of her hair and tugged gently, exposing her neck to his lips and tongue. The touch caused her to squirm and Eramir gasped in delight as she did so. The way she squeezed him was more than enough to convince him to cum, and with a slight sense of shame for not lasting quicker, he did so, pressing her against his chest with a groan. Face twitching in ecstasy, Narimian’s thrusting caused her to work up and down his shaft until it was too much, and the mer extricated himself from her soft, plush rear. He filled his hands with her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, hearing her coo of delight before his kin’s rough lunge drove her to completion with a stuttered gasp. Narimian left her, staggering back as he sat down heavily on a nearby chair. Tarindil moved forward, picking her up and turning her on her front as the mer took a small handful of her hair and began to slide himself within her. The hyper-sensitive Breton whimpered in need as the Altmer lubricated himself within her and then pressed slowly into her lush ass. Why they hadn’t taken her this way on Solstheim the mer would never understand – her rear was tighter than her sex and the strangeness of his cock within her made Lile squeeze him until he groaned.   
  
Eramir continued to play with her, grabbing a small handful of her hair and running his fingers through it. The softness of the touch, coupled with the quickly gathering pace of Tarindil’s manhood within her, made a whole new world of sensations available to the Breton. She felt Eramir’s hands being moved away and a set of warm, long fingers grasped her rear, pulling her downwards as Marillion seated her on his cock. Lile cried out in pleasure, feeling Marillion’s thumb over her bud and drawing slowly inwards.  
  
“You just had to steal,” Tarindil complained.   
  
“I’m the favourite,” Marillion replied smugly. “She won’t mind.”  
  
“Gods!” the Breton gasped.   
  
“See?” Marillion added.   
  
  
The mer below her had recovered sufficiently to begin fucking her from below, and his length rubbed her sensitive walls as his thumb drove her closer to another climax. The golden-skinned elves had trapped her small, soft body between their long, hard ones, and they mercilessly wrung pleasure from her as they took some for themselves. Teeth bit her shoulders, fingers dug into her sides, stroked over the sensitive parts of her as she writhed between them. When Tarindil finally came he bit into Lile’s ear so hard it set her off, causing Marillion to lose his composure and cum inside her. Narimian, who had finished the tea, watched them collapsed onto the bed with the Breton between them. Tarindil ran his long fingers over her body lazily as they eventually worked up the strength to get up, but Lile lay there, half-dozing and moaning softly.

“You’ve worn her out,” Narimian said incredulously. “There are caves a mile deep that can’t boast that feat.”   
  
“Stamina of the Aldmer,” Tarindil said, trying to stand tall, but his legs wobbled a little as he went to locate his robe.   
  
“Stamina of an old man,” Marillion muttered. Eramir sniggered from his place on the couch, and Tarindil threw Eramir’s robes at him. The Mer took it in the face, but when he slid them over his head he was grinning.   
  
“Should we do this again?” Tarindil asked. “Or is this going to make you selfish?”  
  
“I think Lile would castrate me if this didn’t happen again,” Narimian replied, without looking up.   
  
“Then we leave her to you, and would welcome your next letter when she stops feeling sore,” Marillion chuckled.   
  
The other three mer dressed hurriedly, and as they left, Narimian felt a pang of loneliness. Even for a little while, it had been nice to see his countrymen again. He gazed over at the sleepy Breton, her red hair strewn over her back, and with a start he realised, almost for the first time, just how nice she looked. He couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful, perfectly curved rear, and the way the red in her hair glowed. Oh gods.  
  
Auriel preserve him.   
  
It was not as though Lile wasn’t strangely endearing – her stark determination to tramp after lost things and look after people should have been naïve, but it wasn’t – yet now Narimian was openly staring, and continued to do so until the Breton looked up.   
  
“Do I have something on my face?” she drawled.   
  
“Impurity,” he deadpanned, and went to find his robes. Lile’s eyebrow simply rose, until she rolled off the bed, standing as her legs shook a little, and she straightened up.   
  
“Then why were you staring? Surely that offends your darling sensibilities?” she called.   
  
“My sensibilities were buried inside you not long ago, and I assure you, there was no offense,” he told her. Lile fetched her robe and slid it over her head, shimmying into it in a way that made Narimian stare at her bountiful hips.   
  
“You’re behaving oddly,” she announced, tipping back a stamina potion. “Let’s go find some bandits to kill. It might return you to normal.”   
  
As he watched Lile’s ass vanish out the door, Narimian found it difficult to believe that he would ever return to ‘normal’.


End file.
